Zazdroszczę Ci mojego ojca
by luna-colorata
Summary: Krótko o tym, skąd tak naprawdę wzięła się niechęć Starka do Kapitana.


**N/A Jak wiadomo - postacie należą do Marvela! + Śmiało wytykajcie mi wszystkie moje błędy. Staram się je na bieżąco odnajdywać i poprawiać.**

* * *

><p>Steve był najszlachetniejszym człowiekiem jakiego znała Ameryka, a momentami i Europa (niektórzy ponad niego stawiali Królową Elżbietę II lub jej uroczego prawnuka – księcia Jerzego). Kapitan Rogers był tak uprzejmy, cnotliwy i prawy, że momentami reszta Avengersów wątpiła czy on kiedykolwiek skręca w lewo! Starał się nikogo nie osądzać, ale niestety nie dał rady. Była jedna osoba, do której był uprzedzony – Stark.<p>

Wbrew pozorom, na co wskazywałyby dawne koniunkcje Steve'a z Howardem, nie darzył latorośli swojego przyjaciela sympatią. Czasami w ich relacjach brakowało nie tylko sztucznej życzliwości, ale wzajemnego szacunku. Choćby dla pozorów. Niestety, nie wychodziło im udawanie braku pogardy względem tego drugiego.

Steve uważał Anthony'ego Starka za najbardziej zadufanego w sobie palanta. Aroganckiego i przemądrzałego mężczyznę w średnim wieku z kompleksem wyższości. Według niego to właśnie dlatego powstał Iron Man – żeby Tony mógł zrekompensować sobie skoki swojego i tak wygórowanego ego.

Anthony za to widział w Stevenie Rogersie pozera. Nie wierzył, że ktokolwiek mógłby być tak miłym, chyba, że uczennica, która chce podlizywaniem się profesorowi uzyskać wyższy stopień. Nie rozumiał co jego ojciec widział w tym _złotym chłopcu Ameryki_.

Żaden z panów nie próbował dociec dlaczego ten drugi ma o nim takie, a nie inne zdanie. Najpewniej umarliby w nieświadomości, gdyby nie...oczywiście alkohol. Nie, żaden z nich się nie upił – dla Steve'a było to niewykonalne, a Tony ze swoją historią alkoholika obiecał sobie wstrzemięźliwość, gdy Pepper położyła na jego biurku wypowiedzenie. Udział alkoholu w procesie docierania do siebie dwóch przystojniaków był bardziej skomplikowany niż wspólna libacja.

W Avengers Tower trwało opijanie Super Bowl. Chociaż tak naprawdę żadne z nich nie interesował się sportem, chcieli udawać normalnych. Jako, że Thora nie było w pobliżu, nie musieli podejmować się tłumaczenia mu dlaczego pragną zachować pozory przeciętności.

Cała impreza była zlokalizowana w salonie. Oprócz mieszkańców Avengers Tower na tej posiadówce była także Hill. Siedziała razem z Natashą na dwuosobowej sofie umiejscowionej w lewej części pomieszczenia, a na dywanie, w ich nogach, gnieździł się Clint. Kanapę ustawioną na wprost telewizora zajmował Tony, z głową na kolanach Pepper. Obok tej dwójki siedział doktor Banner, a Steve zajmował miejsce na fotelu z prawej strony.

Początkowo panowała cisza, ale szybko minęła. Zaczęły się żarty, opowieści i szereg anegdot, głównie o Fury'm. Nikt nie zauważył, kiedy zaczęły sie rozgrywki i nikt też nie zwracał na nie większej uwagi. W międzyczasie atmosfera w salonie rozluźniła się na tyle, że Steve mógł niezauważony wymknąć się na taras i poobserwować niebo.

- Romantycznie, czyż nie?

Tony dołączył do niego i oparł się nonszalancko o barierkę. Był pewny siebie - jak zawsze, co zawsze drażniło Steve'a. Uważał, że u Starka to już nie jest pewność siebie tylko zarozumialstwo. Oczywiście Howard również posiadał tę cechę, ale nie wiedzieć czemu u niego nie była ona tak drażniąca. Mimo pewnego głosu i ruchów Anthony'ego było w nich coś innego. Można by rzec, że tuszowały jakiś rodzaj zmieszania i strachu.

– Co ciebie tu wywiało? Jest luty. - spytał się Tony z ciekawością pomieszaną z troską. Nie sympatyzował za Kapitanem, ale nie życzył mu źle.

- Nie odczuwam zimna.

Steve odpowiedział mu w najbardziej chłodny sposób, w jaki tylko potrafił. Tego dnia nie szczególnie nie miał ochoty z nim rozmawiać. Powodem była impreza, która rozgrywała się w salonie. Zawsze podczas tego typu sytuacji widział jak bardzo różni się od ludzi żyjących w XXI wieku, nie potrafił cieszyć się z tych rzeczy co oni. Czuł wówczas bolesną pustkę spowodowaną tęsknotą za przyjaciółmi.

- To dobrze, bo cały ten teren jest podgrzewany. - powiedział pokazując szerokim gestem dłoni taras, który sam zaprojektował.

W jego głosie pobrzmiewała duma i samozachwyt nad swoim pomysłem, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że Steve nie odczuwa zimna jak inni ludzie, ze względu na serum w jego ciele. Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów zmieszał się. Doszło do niego, że jeżeli chce załagodzić relacje między nimi powinien się wstrzymać od tego typu komentarzy, tak do niego podobnych. Po chwili ciszy odezwał się Rogers. Odczuwał silną irytację spowodowana obecnością Tony'ego i właśnie ta irytacja wybrzmiała w jego pytaniu:

- Czego ty tak właściwie chcesz, Stark?

Tony nie odpowiedział od razu, upił łyk ze swojej szklanki, a potem... Wylał jej zawartość za barierkę. Steve otworzył usta ze zdziwienia, a wyraz jego oczu lekko złagodniał.

- Leczę się. - Steve pokusił się o pytające spojrzenie, ale był pewny, że nie uzyska odpowiedzi. A jednak... - Widzisz, gdy miałem niespełna siedemnaście lat i całą firmę na głowie popadłem w alkoholizm. Choroba rosła razem ze mną...

- A teraz nie pijesz? - Tony zdziwił się, gdy usłyszał lekko sarkastyczną odpowiedź Rogersa.

- Jak widzisz nie całkiem, ale... ograniczam.

- Skąd taka zmiana, panie Stark?

- Przez kobietę. Pep rzuciła mi wypowiedzenie prosto w twarz. Wtedy zatrudniałem ją dopiero dwa lata... I tak długo wytrzymała z takim pijaczyną. Podziwiam ją – spędziła ze mną ponad dziesięć lat.

- Długo się znacie...

- Zna mnie lepiej, niż mój własny ojciec.

I tu pojawił się drażliwy temat – ojciec Tony'ego. Dla Steve'a Howard był ucieleśnieniem idealnego przyjaciela i wspaniałego druha, a Starkowi kojarzył się tylko z oziębłością i ignorancją.

- Jestem tu teraz przez niego. Właściwie z jego powodu, a przez Pep. Poprosiła mnie, żebym ci wszystko wyjaśnił.

Zdezorientowany Steve patrzył na Tony'ego tak tępym spojrzeniem, że Stark zaczał podejrzewać, że Rogers tak naprawdę wcale go nie słucha, więc usiadł. Odstawił szklaneczkę po trunku za plecy i zwiesił nogi nad przepaść, która roztaczła się między penthousem, a chodnikiem. Kapitan usadowił się w podobny sposób – w jego gestach można było wyczuć ciekawość i swoistą niecierpliwość.

- Zupełnie cię nie rozumiem, Stark.

- Pepper prosiła mnie, żebym z tobą porozmawiał i wytłumaczył czemu ciebie nie nie lubię.

- Nie nie lubisz? Zaprzeczasz zaprzeczeniu, czyli potwierdzasz?

- Tak. Rogers ja naprawdę bym ciebie lubił, ale... Robisz wszystko, żebym nie mógł tego zrobić. A moja ukochana odkryła w czym tkwi problem.

- Mamy po prostu inne charaktery, inne wartości, inną moralność...

- Nie, chodzi o mojego ojca. Znamy go jako dwie różne postacie. I stąd wynika nasza niezgoda.

- To może być prawda. Naprawdę lubiłem Howarda, fajny był z niego koleś.

- Gówno prawda, Steve! Był sukinsynem.

- To twój ojciec. Powinieneś okazać trochę więcej szacunku.

- Czasami mam wątpliwości czy mogę go tak tytułować. Straciłem go w wieku piętnastu lat. Nie był zbyt młody, trochę późno zabrał się za robienie dzieci. Ale pierwszy raz powiedział mi, że mnie kocha dwadzieścia lat po śmierci. Dowiedziałem się tego z nagrania, które tak naprawdę mogło nigdy nie wpaść w moje ręce. Za życia był oziębły i widywałem go raz w tygodniu, na niedzielnym obiedzie. Gdy wysłał mnie do internatu w wieku jedenastu lat widywałem go od czasu do czasu w wakacje.

- Na pewno przesadzasz, Tony...

- Nie. Gdyby nie matka mówiłbym do niego "proszę pana". A wiesz co było powodem jego braku zainteresowania mną? Ty!

- Tony, to się leczy. Obarczasz mnie odpowiedzialnością, za coś co nie mogło...

- Zamknij się i posłuchaj. Za dzieciaka cię uwielbiałem! Miałem plakaty, komiksy, plastikowe tarcze! Stary, wiesz jak to było super mieć tatę, który znał Kapitana Amerykę? TEGO KAPITANA AMERYKĘ! A potem doszło do mnie, że mówi o tobie tak często nie dlatego, że chcę go słuchać. Tęsknił za tobą. Zdażało mu się usiąść z ciotką w salonie i razem pić, gdy mamy nie było w domu. Oboje za tobą tęsknili...

- Kto?

- No ojciec i... I agentka Carter. Blisko się trzymali z tatą. Za kurdupla mówiłem do niej ciociu. Jest moją matką chrzestną. Kim ona w ogóle dla ciebie była?

- Nieważne...

- Jak uważasz. - Tony uciął temat, który mógł być potencjalnym powodem ich następnego sporu. Mimo, że od środka zżerała go ciekawość wrócił do tematu. - Gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że mój ojciec woli ciebie ode mnie znienawidziłem cię. Zniszczyłem plakaty, a komiksy spaliłem. Steve, miałem dziesięć lat, gdy doszło do mnie, że mój ojciec nie pogodził się z twoją stratą. Wtąpię, żeby to było powodem jego wielokrotnych wyskoków w bok w małżeństwie, ale odnoszę wrażenie, że nie zauważył, że ma syna.

- Przykro mi, Tony.

- Dlatego cię nie lubię.

- Ale mówiłeś...

- No dobra, lubię cię! Po prostu jestem zazdrosny...


End file.
